Kaibaman
by aburameclanhead
Summary: What does Kaiba do about crime in Domino City? Inspired by the Kaibaman card.


night falls, Domino City becomes a cesspool of crime and villainy. Seto Kaiba found this out the hard way when a shipment of promotional cards for an event he was hosting was hijacked by a local gang who called themselves themselves The Deck-Dealers. They were a gang that stole and sold duel monsters cards illegally, something that was becoming increasingly popular. So, Kaiba, always being one to handle things personally, and in an over the top manner, decided to do something about it.

Standing in front of the bookcase in his office, he twisted the head of a small Blue-Eyes figure. The case whooshed open, and Kaiba climbed into the tiny elevator, and slowly rose to the secret floor. In a furious onslaught of lights and mechanical arms, he emerged wearing his Kaibaman armor. Walking up to a table with a mannequin head on it, he retrieved his Blue-Eyes style helmet, complete with hair extensions to 'hide his identity'. He re-entered the elevator and came out on the roof, started running to the edge of the roof and jumped.

After a few seconds of falling, a pair of dragon-like wings deployed and a small jet on his back fired. Soaring through the night sky, his helmet mounted computer scanned police radio-frequencies for any crimes in the area.

"Reports of a duel in an unsanctioned area of the city, suspects may be using duel-disks with the safety protocols removed. Send a patrol to middle lower Domino City."

Seto took a hard right and searched for the duel-disks' signals. An explosion from an alleyway made his job easy. Landing at the entrance, his wings folded and he marched into the alley.

"These are your best cards? How do you think you're going to keep your end of the wager?" one of the three thugs laughed in a sick, perverted way.

The young woman coward against the dead-end of the alley, crying in terror.

"Stop right there!"

They turned and saw Seto Kaiba in full Kaibaman apparel.

"And just what are you supposed to be?"

Kaiba smirked. "I am the shinning light of Domino City! The mighty dragon of justice! I am Kaibaman!"

"What a freak. Get him guys!" the largest of the thugs said.

The two criminals smiled confidently as they tried to place card on their duel-disks.

Kaiba leaped through the air and reached into his coat, "Dragon fangs!" he cried and threw a silver stiletto into the back of each of their hands.

They screamed in pain and tried to pull the stilettos out but couldn't bear the pain.

Kaiba reached onto his belt and pull off a pair of tazer knuckles, "White-Lightning Fists!" He ran up to the first villain and slugged him square in the jaw before flipping through the air and heel-dropping the second on the head. A flash from the back of the alley made him turn around, only to come face to face to face with a Launcher Spider.

"You won't make a monkey out of me!" the leader screamed. He grabbed a hold of the girl and held a gun to her head, making her scream in fear.

A dragon-wing shaped duel-disk extended from Kaiba's left arm. "I only call **one** person a monkey, and even Wheeler has more class then **you!**" he summoned his signature Blue-Eyes White Dragon and set a spell card. "Blue-Eyes! Burst Stream of Destruction!"

In no time, the boss' Launcher Spider exploded. Kaiba emerged suddenly from the smoke. Before the man could point the gun at him, Kaiba knocked it out of his hand using a sword like the one used by Paladin of White Dragon. He re-sheathed the sword then brought it out quickly, smashing the boss in the chin.

After the man fell to the ground unconscious, Kaiba re-sheathed the sword slowly. "It's alright ma'am, you're safe now. He reached out his hand. Looking at her caused his breath to catch, she looked just like Kisara, the girl his past self (Not that he believed in that) had fallen in love with and whose spirit became the Blue-Eyes.

She gladly took his hand, Thank you so much Mr. Kaiba!" she wrapped her arms around him and pressed into his chest.

Kaiba stiffened, "N-no! I'm not Seto Kaiba! I am Kaibaman!" he pushed her away and posed like in a superhero movie.

The woman laughed, "Well then 'Kaibaman', let me thank you," she gave him a brief kiss on the cheek and took off down the alley.

"Wait!" he called out to her.

She looked back, confused.

"What's your name?"

She smiled beautifully, "Sakira," she answered before leaving Kaibaman all alone in the alley.

After a while, he smiled. He smiled more brightly than anyone who knew him would have believed, "Sakira, until we meet again." his wings deployed, "Kaibaman, AWAY!" he took flight once more. "I will defend this city, and everyone in it. When voices cry out for help, I'll be there. For I am the winged protector, the white lightning bolt of justice! I **am **KAIBAMAN!" he turned the jet to maximum and rocketed into the moon.


End file.
